The present invention relates to the field of feedback directed code optimization.
Feedback directed code optimization (including basic block reordering, function inlining, loop unrolling, etc.) is a beneficial program optimization used by all kinds of program optimization tools, including static optimization tools (e.g., compilers and post-link optimizers), as well as dynamic optimization tools. While edge profile may be highly effective for such optimization, as opposed, for example, to basic block profile, the task of collecting an edge profile may be more difficult.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.